


Midnight Snack

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, it got really out of hand, like completely so, this is really really dirty porn I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy sneaks into the kitchen at night to steal some food, but ends up sidetracked...What is his brother doing with Captain Shanks at this time of night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so filthy and I'm so, so, so sorry. In fact I'm so embarrassed by how downright dirty it is that I wouldn't be uploading it if not coerced by my friends to do so.  
> Anyway, the fact that this porn is just complete and utter dirty smut aside, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (P.S. It makes no sense in canon but hey it's PWP just...just let it slide.)

Night had crept over the town already, the sky wearing a cloak of midnight blues speckled with stars. The kitchen was mostly empty, except for a small flicker of light, making it seem as if one or two candles were lit. Away from the small circles of light, bare feet scraped against the floor.  
Luffy had just wanted a midnight snack--but it seemed his plans wouldn't exactly go the way they were supposed to. Trying to be as sneaky and quiet as possible, the 14 year old made his way over to the lights, wondering who could be up in the kitchen at this time of night...Disregarding the fact that he himself was in the kitchen at this time of night. 

"Y-you'll do it then? Really?!" The sound of the excited voice stopped Luffy in his tracks. Was Ace trying to steal some food too? That just wouldn't do. More serious now, the boy worked his way closer to the light source, careful to actually be quiet this time. He smirked, imagining that he could sneak up on his older brother and maybe startle him.  
"Yeah, I think you can handle it." Luffy stopped immediately. That was captain Shanks' voice. He was here as well? That didn't make any sense. Extra mindful now, Luffy ducked behind the cabinets and crawled closer. He reached the end of the cabinets, where a rather nice hiding space was created by a wine rack rather haphazardly stood up by the wall. From here, Luffy could see his older brother and Shanks clearly, standing in the light of well-used, softly flickering candles. 

"Thank you, captain Shanks, I promise I'm ready." Ace said, determination showing on his face. The redheaded pirate chuckled. Luffy wasn't quite sure what was happening, but just the mere principal of his brother and Shanks doing something without including him made him want to stay and find out what they were up to.  
"If you're so ready, why don't you just start then?" Shanks asked, humor in his voice. Even in the dim light it was clear that Ace's face was flushed pink from the comment. Without another word, his face set in determination, the teen got down on his knees, grabbing hold of Shanks' trousers. True to his word, he did seem to know what he was doing--or at least, he was good at pretending he did. His hands fumbled a bit as he pulled Shanks' cock free of its confines, stroking it a few times before moving forward to lick tentatively at the tip. At this point, Ace was starting to appear a bit hesitant. Shanks carded a hand through the teen's black hair, getting his attention, and smiled. That seemed to be all the encouragement that Ace required, and he immediately began with much more gusto, licking and sucking Shanks' cock like Luffy had seen him go at candy. Still watching, Luffy wondered if Shanks really tasted that good. He bit his lip, feeling an odd stirring in his pants from watching the captain and his older brother do these things.  
"That's enough, Ace, you really don't gotta. We can get to the good stuff," Shanks interjected, watching appreciatively as Ace let his cock out of his mouth with a sloppy, wet noise. "You want me to fuck you, right?" Ace groaned, nodding. 

"Please, captain Shanks," The teen said, dedication clear in his voice.  
"Okay. Bend over," Shanks instructed, bending the teen over the countertop near them. He made quick work of the boy's pants and underwear, leaving them around Ace's ankles. Luffy's attention was fully devoted to the man and his brother--he was really curious as to what would happen next, and if it would do anything to the stiffness in his pants. Shanks got down onto his knees so that he was level with Ace's bottom, spreading his cheeks so he could appreciate the teen's hole. Shanks whistled appreciatively. "Mmm, you look delicious, Ace..." Shanks voice had dropped a few octaves, which sent a shock through Luffy's body. It felt good. The redheaded captain leant forward, his broad tongue lapping against the teen's quivering pucker. The boy yelped before moving to cover his mouth, muffling the noises he made. Shanks continued to work the teen, reveling in the sounds he was drawing from him. "You like that, Ace? You taste so goooood..." Shanks encouraged, crooning as he buried his face in the teen. Ace's whole body was shaking, and his hips kept thrusting back to meet with Shanks' tongue. "Yeah, that's right, you like getting fucked by my mouth, yeah?" Shanks asked, voice sultry. Behind the wine rack, Luffy's hands had found their way to his crotch, pressing against the bulge there periodically. It felt /really/ good.  
"Pl-please Shanks, it feels so gooood," Ace said shakily, volume control fluctuating at will. 

"Be quiet, you don't want to wake anyone up. Luffy is probably sound asleep right now while you're getting your pretty little ass fucked." Shanks licked his lips and stood, stroking his own cock a few times to bring it back to full hardness. Ace whimpered and bit down on his fist, determined to stay quiet. "You're close already, aren't you? You put on a strong face, but you were going to cum from just my tongue."  
"Nn-No I wasn't!"  
"Oh really? I guess I'll just have to try harder..." Shanks smirked, a mischeivous glint in his eyes as he ducked down once more, lapping and probing Ace's hole with his tongue, this time moving to tug at the teen's quivering erection as well. Ace's moans were loud even though he was attempting to muffle himself with his fist. Shanks chuckled, stroking Ace's cock quicker. "It's okay, Ace, you can cum for me." Luffy startled a bit at the noise his older brother made as his erection spurted thick globs of cum into Shanks hand. The captain pulled his soiled hand close to his face and licked off some of the milky liquid, groaning appreciatively. By now, Luffy was biting down on his fist to stay quiet, his free hand down his pants, stroking his small erection like he had seen Shanks' hand do to Ace's. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Ace?"  
"Y-yes, Captain...."  
"Oh, I like it when you call me that. Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you."  
"I-I--Pleeeaaase, Shanks, I need your cock..." Ace whined, wiggling his ass in the air, letting small keening noises escape his throat. Luffy had never seen his older brother act this way, and it was shockingly arousing. The hidden teen bit back his moans, hands still working in his pants. He knew he was going to cum soon, and he hoped it would feel as good as it looked like it felt. Shanks chuckled, rifling through his coat before grabbing a small vial and spreading the liquid inside over his fingers.  
"You're so ready for me, babe..." Shanks said, sounding pleased. Luffy bit back a whimper, wishing the captain was talking to him like that. He worked his fingers into Ace's hole, scissoring and stretching the teen, making sure he was prepared properly. Ace was a sobbing, moaning mess at this point, from time to time piecing together full sentences that were mostly along the lines of 'please fuck me' that seemed to amuse Shanks greatly. Finally, Shanks moved his hand away to slick more of the liquid from the vial onto his own cock. He guided the tip into Ace, slowly inching his way into the teen. Even from his poor positioning behind the wine rack, Luffy could see that his brother was biting his fist so hard that it was sure to leave a bruise. Finally, Shanks was balls-deep inside of Ace, smirking and breathing shallowly, clearly loving the tight warmth that surrounded his dick. 

"So big..." Ace sobbed out, moving one of his own hands down to stroke his erection, which had rekindled itself as Shanks was fingering him. Without warning, Shanks pulled out and thrust back in quickly, hitting a spot inside of Ace that made the teen gasp and shout. All regard for staying quiet was thrown away as Shanks fucked him, snapping his hips hard and fast, making sure to strike his prostate with each thrust. Luffy sped up his hands on his own erection to keep in time with Shanks' thrusts, and before he knew it his vision blurred and he was cumming, the sticky substance getting all over his hands and shorts. The sensation had taken him so by surprise that he wasn't even sure if he had cried out--if he had, Shanks and Ace either didn't hear or didn't care. With a loud cry, Ace came for a second time that night, his cum splattering on the floorboards. Shanks chuckled, still thrusting in and out of the teen like he had plenty of stamina to spare.  
"C-Captain--please, cum inside..." Ace choked out, overloaded on sensation. The redheaded man stopped, obviously caught off gaurd by the request.  
"So dirty, Ace."  
"Please, I wanna be filled with your cum!" Shanks' hips twitched at the teen's outburst. The lewd request was obviously bringing the man closer to the edge. Thrusting more slowly, Shanks indulged the teen.  
"Tell me how bad you want me to cum in your slutty little ass,"  
"Ngh, I need it, pleeeaaase....I wanna feel you fill me up, Captain Shanks."  
"Shit," Shanks muttered, his hips stalling once more. His hips stuttered a few times, a small 'oh' escaping from Ace. "Well, that doesn't usually happen," The pirate commented, pulling his cock out of Ace, cum spilling from the teen's used hole. Shanks smirked and shook his head, noticing that Ace was hard once again. 

"Maybe you can get our little spy to help you with that." The redhead commented, brushing himself off and pulling his pants up before wandering off. Luffy sat behind the wine rack in shock, his hands still down his pants, sticky with his own cum.  
"Hey Luffy," Ace said, crouching down to look through the space in the wine rack, cock in clear view. "Wanna give your big bro a helping hand?"


End file.
